Pisces Moon
Premiere Date: February 11th, 2010 End Date: N/A Status: Recurring Spin-Off Rating: TV-14 New Episode Window: Saturday Night Genre: Fantasy, Adventure Plot Pisces Moon is the second spin-off created by spongebobfan200/Steel_Sponge. Spongebob and co. and some new friends along the way get affected by a meteor's brain waves causing them to have Moon Powers and become Moon Warriors. Spongebob and friends will face new people in Moon Duels, with their main objective to restore peace to Bikini Bottom. Characters True Citizens Spongebob: One of the main characters, and main Bikini Bottomite in this spin-off. Squidward: One of the main characters of this spin-off. Squidward has pride in his skills as a Moon Warrior, spite being annoyed by Spongebob and Yang. Patrick: One of the main characters of this spin-off. He is another Moon Warrior, though not smart enough about his powers. Sandy: One of the main characters of this spin-off. Another Moon Warrior who tends to stay out of trouble. Umbriel: A main OC in this spin-off. A describingly unique Moon Warrior who has the intension to demand requests and get into trouble, as much to Titan's dismay. Pisconarchs Titan: A main OC in this spin-off. A citizen from Pisces Planet and Moon Warrior, known to be intelligent and to have an encouraging demeanor. Yang: A main OC in this spin-off. Another Pisconarch with special skills in the planet's type of martial arts: Moon Duels who was sent to seek out Moon Warriors. Yin: Yang's counterpart sister. Not the fighting type, but knows much about Moon Duels. Sent to seek out Moon Warriors alongside Yang. Halimede: A minor character from the same planet with a calm personality. Not a Moon Warrior, but got the same request from the Emperor. Europa: Another minor who has special vampire abilities. She is known to be angry at most times. Oberon: Another minor with a somewhat secret identity as the Pisces Wizard. He hates being involved with the Emperor's orders, but follows through it, with his obedient personality. Reception Pisces Moon has generally received good reviews: 'SBC' CF on "Valentine' Day": Love it! I look forward to the next one ;D" (A) Dragiiin123 on Pisces Moon: I...this...I love this spinoff. I love the plot, I love the characters, I love the setting, I love everything. Top notch, good man! However, It cannot beat Jumpstart. (A) jjsthekid on "Once in a Texas Moon": Awesome episode! We saw Sandy's new form. Shame Yin and Yang didn't appear in it again, but there is always next episode. I enjoyed the fight with the Pisces Wizard. Another reason I liked it was because I suggested some of the idea. (A) teenj12 on "Gong Of Time": Meh, the "poking the fourth wall" kinda bothered me, but the overall history behind the Gong, and its affects was great. (C+) teenj12 on "Halimede Vs. Europa": I love how new storylines are rising and new questions are building. Overall, the episode leaves me wanting more. (A) teenj12 on "Power Can't Cure Cancer": Great episode. Umbriel's pit shots at Candy were awesome! (A) 'FF.net' N/A Episode List Season 1 1.Flashing Light (US: February 11th 2010) (FF.Net Release: March 5th, 2011): ''-After being hit a meteor, Spongebob and others develop Moon Powers; Spongebob has a Moon Duel with Yang upon his discovery.'' 2.Valentine's Day (US: February 11th 2010) (FF.Net Release: March 6th, 2011): ''-Sandy spreads Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom as Spongebob is eager to convince Sandy about his abilities.'' 3.Spongebob's Potential (US: February 26th 2010) (FF.Net Release: March 7th, 2011): ''-Spongebob and Squidward make a deal to have a Moon Duel together, which becomes more than the eye can see, beyond events.'' 4.Squidward's Corner (US: March 19th 2010) (FF.Net Release: March 16th, 2011): ''-Squidward decides to leave Bikini Bottom; Spongebob prepares for his rematch against Yang.'' 5.Just Another Mirage (US: March 26th 2010) (FF. Net Release: March 21st, 2011): ''-Squidward goes to a college reunion, and discovers Squilliam also has "Moon Powers"; Patrick and Sandy have a duel with Yang and Yin.'' 6.Clash of the Titan (US: April 2nd 2010) (FF.Net Release: March 24th, 2011): ''-Titan captures the Moon Warriors and gives them an explanation about their powers before having a duel with Yang.'' 7.Aries Pressure (US: July 23rd 2010) (FF.Net Release: April 20th, 2011): ''-Off to the first moon to revive to waste the permanent effects of their Moon Powers, Spongebob and co. noticed a city-range memory erase, caused by Phobos and Deimos.'' 8.My Thoughts Can't Decode (US: October 4th 2010) (FF.Net Release: June 2nd, 2011): ''-From a spell from a Pisces Wizard, Titan mysteriously develops worm-like traits, with Squidward deciding to take lead in their next adventure.'' 9.Enter Umbriel (US: October 5th 2010) (FF.Net Release: June 4th, 2011): -''Spongebob and co. visit Rock Bottom to find their next Moon Warrior: Umbriel, who turns out to be difficult to deal with.'' 10.Off The Hook (US: October 6th 2010) (FF.Net Release: July 19th, 2011): ''-Titan goes on a undercover date with Europa, whom is requested to wipe out Titan; Umbriel visits a phase director to correct her moon powers.'' 11.She Shoots, She Scores (US: October 7th 2010) (FF.Net Release: February 21st, 2012): ''-Feeling underappreciated, Sandy tries to impress Spongebob with an arranged duel with Phobos.'' 12.Once in a Texas Moon (US: October 8th 2010): (FF.Net Release: April 14th 2012) ''-Spongebob and co. visit Sandy's hometown for the next moon to revive as Sandy experiences drastic changes from the ray that shot her.'' 13.Gong of Time (US: December 4th, 2010): ''-Patrick gets accused of banging the Gong of Time, while he, Yang, and Yin try to reverse the effect.'' 14.Halimede vs. Europa (US: December 11th, 2010): (FF.Net Release: April 17th 2012) ''-For their visit at Lunar Bay, Halimede drops by, along with an angered Europa. They get arranged with a duel afterwards.'' 15.Easy Easy Astrology (US: December 18th, 2010): ''-Spongebob and co, with Umbriel's expection go off to their next moon; Umbriel meets Oberon at a bar.'' 16.Wizard Unmasked (US: January 1st, 2011): ''-Titan doesn't know what to do now, still not able to control Umbriel; The Pisces Wizard reveals himself after Umbriel's next visit.'' 17.Power Doesn't Cure Cancer (US: January 8th, 2011): ''-Umbriel gets upset after a recent event; Spongebob and co., with Yang, Yin, and a new friend: Candy, go off to revive the next moon, and to seek out Pandora.'' 18.Bermuda Triangle(1) (US: January 15th, 2011): ''-Spongebob and co. are imprisioned in the Bermuda Triangle with Pandora; Halimede and Europa try to escape from intergalatic poachers.'' 19.Bermuda Triangle(2) (US: January 22nd, 2011): ''-With Halimede and Europa now in the Triangle, Spongebob and co. get in a 'duel to the death' with Pandora.'' 20.SpongeBob and Squidward: Second Showdown (US: January 29th, 2011): ''-While in the forests, Spongebob and Squidward challenge each other in another Moon Duel.'' 21.The Seventh Member (US: February 5th, 2011) ''-Candy is revealed to be the seventh Moon Warrior.'' 22.Patrick's Secondary Form (US: February 12th, 2011) ''-Patrick gains his secondary form in a duel.'' 23.Chaos at Stargazer's Hill (US: February 19th, 2011) ''-Spongebob and co. return to Bikini Bottom, with a surprise.'' 24.The Sym-Bionic Piece (US: February 19th, 2011) -''Spongebob and co. arrive near Pisces Planet to restore Yang, revive the next moon, and defeat Iapetus, Phobos, and Deimos.'' Season 2 25. Homecoming (US: September 24th, 2011) 26. Day of the Half Moon (US: October 1st, 2011) 27. A Team of Eight (US: October 8th, 2011) 28. A Soul Succumb (US: October 15th, 2011) 29. One of These Days 30. Goodbye Umbriel? Notes/Trivia *Just Another Mirage was a Crossover with The Adventures of Tentacle High. *As of Just Another Mirage being a crossover of another source of material, Squidward's fake moon duel was cut off in the Fanfiction.Net release. *Gong of Time was cut from the Fanfiction release as well. *Most of the characters are named after moons: Titan= Saturn's Moon Umbriel= Uranus' Moon Halimede= Neptune's Moon Europa= Jupiter's Moon Phobos and Deimos= Mars' Moons Oberon= Uranus' Moon *Leets spelled backwards is Steel, the main creator of Pisces Moon. *In Wizard Unmasked, Umbriel's name used to be Rosemary Quasara, until she legally changed her first name. Category:Spin-offs